An Exotic Little Kitten
by Kitten1693
Summary: While Tala was out taking a run through the forest outside the Blitzkrieg Boys' hotel, he litteraly stumbles upon a girl laying in the woods and he takes her back to the hotel. Her name is Myto and she came from a place called Chintyka.Pairings inside
1. Marraige or Death

TalaxOC BryanxOC KaixRei TysonxHilary MaxXOC

Summary: Wile Tala was taking a run through the forest out side the Blitzkrieg Boys' hotel, he litteraly stumbled upon a girl in the woods. He brought her back to the hotel. Her name is Myto and she is from a place called Chintyka. While she is there she throws a lamp at Tala, bites him and much much more. Some slight Yoai! R&R!

--------

Hey everyone this is the first fic I've sone so...don't be too mean to me...and can some of ya'll give me some tips if it's like...horrible...;

**Tala: **Will you just continue with the story?...

**Kitten:** Oh shut up Tala you just want to go to the make out sences!

**Tala:** -grunts- get on with it or you won't have any fingers left to type with!

**Kitten:**-sniff- you're so mean!...well here's the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**Ch.1_ Marraige _or_ Death?_**

A girl ran down an alley way, dumping over trash cans and anything else she could find to slow down her pursuer. The girls dark brown mid-back lengthed hair flew behind her as she ran. Her amber eyes seached for a new path as she came to a dead end.

The girl wor a ripped black shirt with a rose in the middle and blue jeans, torn and shreded and stained with blood.

She turned around with a fearful look as she faced the one who was chacing her.

It was a boy seeming to be 17 or 18 years old (_forgot to mention that she's only about 161/2_) and a head taller then the girl. His piercing icy blue eyes glared down at her as he approched slowly. she backed up into the stone cole wall as far as she could. He stopped a few inches away from her. His black bangs hung in his ever so haunting eyes.

"You have been a nuaghty little kitten," His voice made her shudder. "Leave me alone, Takashi!" the girl growled.

Takashi smirked evily and put a knife to her throat. She felt the cool metal against her hot flesh. She shivered as to was presses against her juglar.

"Now Myto...my kitten...will you marry me or will you die? Like your pathetic parents?" Myto glared at the blue-eyed boy and spit in his face. "I'd rather burn in hell than be with you!" she growled.

Takashi wipped his eyes and glared at the amber-eyed girl with such anger that the blade held against her neck was applied presure upon. She winced slightly and smirked some. "Just do it...or are you scared?..."

The amusment in her voice angered him even more and he applied more presure on the blade making a trinkle of blood roll down her neck and down her shoulder.

"Well" she said through clenched teeth. "If I can't have you...then no one can.." He moved his face closer to hers brushing his lips with hers. "i will miss you my kitten..." he said as he pushed the blade deep inside hre juglar and pulled it to the side. "My...Myto..."

Her body fell lifless to the cold floor.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Man i'm excited...the necxt chapter will be up soon! PLEASE REVIEW! (oh and sorry if it's short the next will be longer...promise ;3)


	2. A New World

Well...here's my second chapter...hope you liked the first one! well...here it is!

woops i forgot to put a disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade!

* * *

**Ch.2 _A New World_**

It was a cloudy day at the Blitzkrieg Boys' hotel. It wasn't exactly a hotel, it was more like a huge house in the middle of the woods. The Russian team came out there to train for the next tornument.

"Wolborg! ATTACK!" The red headed tean yelled. His sliver-ish white blade obeyed and hit it's opponent with full force, making the blade fly out of the dish and be caught by its lilac haired owner.

"Nice battle..." Bryan said as he shook hands with his team mate. "Thanks..you too..." Tala said smiling slightly. "Hey, I think I'm ganna take a walk...alright?..." Tala said poketing his beyblade and walking towards the door. Bryan nodded and slumped onto a bench.

When Tala was out side he started stretching, getting ready for a run.

After a few moments of stretching Tala walked to the edge of the forest. He got into a running stance and as if an imaginery gun went off Tala raced into the forest.

Tala smirked as trees flew by him making a 'woosh'ing sound. His feet didn't fumble as he went faster, deeper into the forest. Then without any warning, Tala tripped over a root, hidden by a bush, and went tumbling. He finally stopped when his head made contact with a tree.

He gritted his teeth in pain as he rubbed his head. '_Thank Kami that i'm sitting on something soft...and squishy...wait...squishy!' _Tala looked down and saw that he was sitting on top of a girl. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. Tala's eyes widened and he quickly got off of her.

She wore a black shirt that was ripped and torn, and blue jeans that were shreded and had blood stains all over them.

Tala looked her over and checked to see if she was still alive. He found a pulse and sighed slightly. There were bruises on her cheeks and arms. Tala picked her up carefully, bryble style, and started back towards the hotel.

* * *

...: At The Hotel Thingy:...

"Where did you find her?" a voice asked from out side the door. "In the woods...it's not really that far from here acctually..." a voice replied. "I wander who she is...and where she came from...she doesn't look like shes from anywhere around here..."

The girl let out a moan and her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the sunlit room. Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly. "Where am I?" she asked herself out loud. Then there was a soft knock on the door and she snapped her head towards it as a red haired boy walked into the room. He wore an ornge jacket with blue and white and matching pants. He walked over to her bed side and sat down. "Well...you're finally awake...that's good..." he said watching her notice she was covered in bandages.

She looked up at him shaking slightly. Her amber eyes looked him up and down, she stopped as she met his icy blue eyes and she started to tremble.

"What's your name?"

"M-Myto..." she stuttered quietly.

"Where are you from?"

"Ch-Chintyka..." she said fidgeting with the blanket.

"Well...I'm Tala...and if you're wandering I'm from Russia..." he said smiling slightly.

Myto stared into Tala's icy orbs for a few moments. And amemory of Takashi flashed in her mind. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the nearest thing she could grab, a lamp. And she chunked it at him and it hit him in the chest and one of she shards sliced a small cut on his right cheek.

"Hey! What the hell was that!" Tala yelled standing up. "Leave me alone Takashi!" Myto screamed as she threw a book at him.

"Will you stop it!" Tala yelled as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed. She screamed at this and started thrashing violently. "Let me go! Leave me alone Takashi! I'll never marry you!" she shrieked.

"Will you calm down!" Tala growled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pinning her arms above her head. Their faces were only a few inches apart. She glared up at him and she leaned up quickly and bit down on his bottom lip making it bleed. "OW! Kami! The hell is your problem?" he said pulling his head up away from hers.

"You can change your looks all you want Takashi. But you'll never be able to hide your eyes from me. And I'll never marry you!" she snarled "Who are you talking about? Who is Takashi? And why would _I_ want _you_ to _marry_ me! You're crazy!" Tala said as he let go of her and stood up strait.She sat up and glared at him.

Then she suddenly tackled him. "Gah!" Was all Tala could say as he was taken by surprise.

She beat on his chest with her fists. "Stop it!" Tala yelled grabbing her hands and flipping her over so he was on top.He pined down and glared at her.

"If you don't cut it out I sweear i will tie you up and shove you in a closet!" Tala snarled. She stopped struggling and looked up at him. She leaned up again and but this time slower. He backed up some and looked down at her suspisiously.

Myto was studying his facial features very closely. Then she started talking in another language. It was like a mix of Chinese and Spanish as far as Tala could tell. She said somthing that sounded like, 'Chee twa shinta rokintas' and she rolled her R's. Tala just looked down at her with a puzzled look plastered on his face.

Tala had loosened up his grip on herhands just enough for her to slide them out. Tala closed his eyes waiting for an impact but none came. He felt a soft hand touch the cut on his cheek making it tingle a bit. He opened his eyes and saw the she had a look on her face, like she was trying to figure something out.

She reached up with her other hand and ran it through his red hair.

Tala lowered himsilf some but not much, because he wanted to keed a good distance from her face and her teeth which had been suprisingly sharp.

'I wander what she's doin'...on minute she's freaking out and throwin' things at me and the next she's friggin' runnin' her hands through my friggin' hair!...Man...she's so wierd...' Tala thought looking down at her.

"Uh...Myto...what are y-" He was cut short from her lips being pressed against his. Tala's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a bright pink. He tried to pull away from her but she held onto him. So he gave up and just kissed her back.

A few moments passes and Bryan came walking by the room. He stopped and looked in at his captain and the girl. "Yo, Tala!" Bryan exclaimed.Tala finally pulled away from Myto and looked up at Bryan. "Bry-WHOA!" Tala looked down at Myp who was undoing his pants. Tala grabbed her hands and moved away from her. But she falloed him and tried to undo his pants again.. Tala grabbed her hands again. "What are you doing!"

Myto just looked at him like her just asked the randomest question ever. "I'm checking somthing..." she said and then she slid her hands out of his and continued. He backed up into his bed, he kept trying to stop her but she always slipped by. Tala looked up at Bryan for help. The lilac haired boy was laughing his head off! "Bryan, help me!" Tala pleaded as he felt he go into his pants."AY!" Tala yelled and he pulled her hands out.

"Stop!"

"No! Not until I know for sure if you're Takashi or who you say you are!"

Myto felt hands being placed on her hips, she looked over her shoulder to see Bryan trying to pull her off his captain. She growled and kicked Bryan hard between his legs. The lilac haired teen let go of her imediantly and fell to the floor curled into a painful ball.

Tala looked over at Bryan. 'Oh shit...' Tala thought as he looked back at Myto who had made her way back into his pants.

Tala's eyes suddenly widened, his face turned a crimson red, and his body tensed up.

* * *

Well hoped all of ya'll liked it next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Myto the Kitten

Hey everyone! i'm not ganna waste everyone's time by talkin' so I'm just ganna go on with it

Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade and never will...

* * *

**Ch.3 _Myto the Kitten_**

Myto sat on the bed with her arms crossed and she glared down at the ground. Tala was still sitting on the floor his eyes wide and his face super red. "Ok,so you're not Takashi..."Myto mummbled as she slid off the bed and sat down next to him. "It was an honest mistake..."

Tala looked at her. "You should of believed me!" Tala said as he stood up. "Well how was i supposed tt, you look just like him except for your hair!" Myto yelled standing up also. "So! It doesn't mean you have to friggin' stick your hands down my pants!" Tala snapped. "Oh don't tell me you didn't like it!" Myto snapped back. Tala came up short with that.

His face turned redder and he glared down at the ground. "See!" Myto said kneeling down and picking up shards of the broken lamp. Tala kneeled down also and helped pick up.

* * *

**...:A Few Hours Later:...**

Myto came down to the training room as Tala and Ian were blading. She had found some clothes and had to cut alot of it off. So now she wore blue jean shorts and a black tube-top.

Tala noticed Myto come in andhe dropped his guard so Ian made Wolborg go flying out of the dish.Tala picked up his blade and walked over to her. He noticed what she was wearing and he growled. "What the hell did you do to my clothes!" My to looked at him. "What? Oh...these are yours? You can have them back if your mad..." she said starting to take off her shirt. Tala's eyes widened. "No,no,no,no,no,no! Keep it on! You can keep 'em...they're ruined anyways..." Tala said rubbing his head.

Myto shrugged. "Hey...where's the kitchen?" Myto asked rubbing her stomach. Tala sighed. "Fallow me..." He walked out of the room with her skipping behind him.

She grabbed his hand suddenly and tugged on it lightly. "So Tala where is this Russia place you mentioned?" she asked looking up at him. "We're in it..." he said glancing down at her then forward. "Really? Wow...when I looked out side there were these tall green things...what are they?" she asked curiously. "They'e trees...aren't there any in Chintyka?" Tala asked looking at Myto. Myto shook her head. "No, I've never seen them before" she said fidgeting with her shorts. "Well I'll show you more of them after dinner...alright?" Myto looked up at Tala and had a big grin on her face. "Really?" "Yeah,sure" Tala said stopping in a large dark room.

The florecent lights were bright as Myto walked in and turned on the lights. Myto walked over to the fridge and opened it,it was stocked full of all kinds of food. Myto looked like her wildest dream had come true.

Tala sat downat the counter and watched her go through the fidge.

About ten minutes later Myto finally decided she was going to have macaroni which she found very interesting. (she's never had it before) While the noodles were boiling Myto was nibbling on a piece of buttered bread, she watched as the water bubbled.

"So...Myto where is Chintyka?" Tala asked sitting next to her on the counter. "It's in the middle of Phycolera..." she said indifferently still watching the boiling water.

"What is your planet called? Like ours is Earth..." Myto looked at him. "Well it's not exactly a planet it's more like a large mass of land...and if you don't be careful you'll fall right off the edge..." she said finishing the piece of bread and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Really?" Tala asked raising a red eyebrow. Myto nodded. "Why? Doesn't that happen here?" Tala shook his head. "Nope...the Earth is round so you can't fall off.." "Not even when you're upside down?" "Nope..." Myto smiled. "That's so cool..." She looked back at the boiling water."Are they done yet?" she whined.

Tala chuckled lightly and turned off the stove. "You sounded like Tyson.." Myto cocked her head to the side slightly. "Who's Tyson?"

"Just someone with a HUGE apitite...speaking of Tyson the BladeBreakers are comin' over for a few days..." Tala said putting a bowl in front of her and sitting next to her."The...Blade...Breakers?..."

"Yeah. they're a beyblading team...there's Rei Kon,Tyson Granger, Max Tate, and Kai Hiwitari..." Myto dropped her fork making a loud clatering sound. Tala looked at her. "What's up?" Tala asked. "Kai Hiwitari?" she asked shakily. "Yeah..." Tala said slowly. She looked at him tears streamed down her cheeks. "Hey..what's wr-" Myto had hugged him tightly, her face burried in his jacket. "Don't let him come here...don't let him do it again!" She sobbded into his jacket. "What are you talking about?" Tala asked trying to pry her hands from his jacket but she held on too tight.

"H-He did something really bad..." she cried cuddling up to him. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was trembling slightly and she looked up at him. He looked down at her and he noticed something. Two black knobs on top of her head, they started to forming into cat ears. Tala watched as they formed and her regular human ears disappeared. "What?" Myto asked seeing his expression. "You...have cat ears..." he said reaching up and gentaly touched one of the ears making it twitch. "Oh...Really?" she said feeling them as well.

Her face turned suddenly red. "Uh...Tala...do you have an sissors?" "Yeah...why?" he said caustiously. "Can you go get 'em?" she asked innocently. Tala stood up and opened a drawer, got out some sissors and walked back over to her.

She whispered something in his ear and he looked at her. "No way! You can do it yourself!" "Please Tala? I can't!" she pleaded. Tala hesitated and then sighed. "Fine...turn around.."

She turned around slowly. Tala placed the sissors right above her bottom and cut a hole in her shorts. And a long black cat tail slithered out. Tala looked at it. "You are one _really_ wierd girl..." he said putting the sissors down.

"Alot of people have told me that.." she said turning back around. "Now...for your reward..." she said smiling. "But all i did was cut a hole in your shorts..." he said looking at her. She moved into his lap making his cheeeks turn pink. "Doesn't matter..." she said encircling his neck with her slender arms. Be for he could utter another word of protest she presses her lips softly against his. She pulled away after a while and looked at him.

He graspped the back of her neck and kissed her firmly. Tala nipped Myto's lips lightly, asking for entrance. She hesitated and then opened her mouth. Tala explored her hot caverns. He felt his tounge come across something sharp and he pulled away.

Matayo leaned against his chest and started to play with a blue button on his jacket. Then for some reason Tala wished that this moment would never end but his wish did come true for there was a loud knock at the front door. "Tala will you get that?" Bryan's voice came from up stairs.

Tala sighed and slowly stood up and started towards the front door with Myo fallowing, holding his hand. Tala opened the door and there was a navy blue haird boy in the door way with a huge grin plastered on his face. There was a blonde, a raven, a grey/silver, and brunette haired kids behind him.

Myto put her ears flat on her head making her look normal except for her tal. "Hey Tala!" the navy haire boy said walking into the house fallowed by the rest of them. Myto peaked over Tala's shoulder at them all. She gripped his jacket when she saw the grey/silver haired boy. Tala noticed and sighed. "Hey Tyson..." Tala said closing the door. The raven haired boy noticed Myto's amber eyes. "Hey Tala...who's that?" he asked pointing to Myto.

Myto gasped lightly and burried her face in the back of Tala's jacket. He reached behind him and grabbed her arm gently and pulled her out from behind him to beside him.

myto's tail was rigid behind her and her ears ere still firmly against her head. She was fidgeting with her shorts as her amber eyes looked at everyone. Her eyes lingered longer on the grey/silvered haired boy. He noticed this and he raised an eyebrow. She quickly averted her gaze to the blue haird boy who had approched her.

"Hey, I'm Tyson!" he said grinning widly. '_So this is Tyson...he is a bit...chubby.._' Myto thought as she bowed her head slightly in respect. Tyson looked at her then at Tala. "Doesn't she talk?" "Yeah...Her name's Myto.." Tala said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Myto?" Tyson said looking back at her. "That's a wierd name" Right after he finished that sentance the blonde haired boy hit Tyson up side the head. "That's rude Tyson!" The blonde haird boy turned to Myto. "Hi, I'm Max..." he said smiling.

She bowed her head again and smiled slightly as Tyson rubbed his head. The raven haird boy walked upto her and bowed his head. Just then her ears popped up and her tail swayed back and forth. Everyone (except Tala) gasped.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! I've been kind of busy latly...well...hope you liked it! R&R! NEXT CHAPET COMIN' SOON!


	4. Ears PLUS Touch EQUALS Pain!

Hey guys! I hope everyone liked the last chappie! sorry it took me so long i've been alittle buisy...so yeah...this ones alittle funny...hope you like it! ENJOY!

* * *

**Ch.4 _Ears + Touch Pain!_**

Myto whimpered slightly and hid behind Tala. Tala just stood there with a bored expression on his face. "She's a Neko?" the golden eyed boy said. "Whoa! That's so cool!" Tyson said walking over to Tala sn looking behind him at Myto. She was holding on tightly to Tala's jacket and shaking slightly. Tyson reached over and touched her silky black ear, it twitched and she looked up. She let out a growl and bit down hard on his hand.

Tyson let out a yell. Tala turned around and smirked slightly."Agh! Let go! It hurts! Let go!" Tyson yelled as he tried to get his hand out of her mouth. Tala slid his arms around Myto's waist and pulled softly. Myto looked to who it was, when she saw Tala she let go. Tyson scrambled back to the others.

Myto's ears were erected forward, her tail was ridged and her teeth were bared showing white fangs. She glared at Tyson. "Don't you _dare_ touch me!" she growled.

Tala was still holding her by her waist as Tyson went up stairs with a ruby eyed girl with short light brown hair. Myto was still glaring after him so she didn't notice someone approch. "She's a fiesty little kitten isn't she?..." said a deep voice. Myto looked up to meet crimson orbs.

Myto's ears went back and she turned around and burried her face in Tala's jacket. He glanced down at her and then back at the grey/silver haired boy who had his arm around the raven haired boy. "Hey Rei...why don't you take Myto up to her room?..." Tala said letting go of her. Rei nodded and tapped her on the shoulder lightly. Myto turned her head and looked at him, he smiled warmly at her and held out his han. She sniffed it lightly and looked up at Tala. He smiled and nodded. Myto took the golden eyed boy's hand and they walked up stairs.

Tala let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. Kai looked at the stressed out red head. "Is she _that_ bad?" he asked. "No...she;s just a bit...overwhelming..." Tala said rubbing his head.

**...:Up Stairs:...**

Myto rubbed her eyes sleepily, she was having alittle difficulty staying awake as she walked to the room.

Rei noticed this and he smiled slightly."Myto?" Rei said. She just 'hmm..'ed in response. "Why did you bite Tyson ands not me?" Myto looked at Rei. "Because you smelled better...and because Tala told me not to.." she said quietly. Rei chuckled lightly at this. "Oh...why were you afraid of Kai?" Myto tensed when she heard his name. She was kind of greatful when she saw Tyson and the ruby eyed girl.

Tyson glared at Myto as they stopped, but Myto only yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Myto...I'm Hilary..." the ruby eyed girl said smiling. Myto just nodded, her eyes half lidedas she walked passed them. "Hilery, will you come with me to help with Myto?" I don't think she'll be able to changer by herself and I'm well...a guy so yeah.." Rei said. "Yeah sure, Rei..." Kilary said kissing Tyson on the cheek and turning to walk with Rei.

When Rei and hilery walked into the room, Myto was already asleep on the bed. "Awwww, she looks like a baby kitten," Hilary said walking over to her and taking off her shoes. "Yeah..she does..." Rei said gettinga long shirt out of Tala's drawer and walking over next to Hilary.

"Ok, now you gatta get out," Hilery said pushing Rei out the door and shutting it behind him. She walked walked back over to Myto, she looked down at her and just then noticed a few bandages around her chest and legs, and small cuts and bruises on her arms and stomach. "Wander what happened to her.." Hilary said to herself.

**...: Down Stairs:...**

Tala, Kai, Rei, and Tyson were all sitting around the dining room table when Hilary came in. There were a few glasses on the table and a bottle of vodka.

Rei and Kai were sitting alittle too close for comfort, Tala was sitting at the end of the table sipping his drink and Tyson was sitting by himself, waiting for Hilary. She walked over to him and sat down in his lap, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kai broke the silence. "So..where'd ytou get Myto?" he asked putting an arm around Rei. Tala straitened up some in his seat. "In the woods...not too far from here..." the red head said taking another sip of his bronze drink."She loocked like she had been beaten...do you know what happened to her?" Hilary asked leaning against Tyson. Tala shook his head. "No, but she told me where she's from...some place called Chintyka...she said it's in the middle of Phycolers...and she said it's not a planet like ours but just a large mass of land and you can accutally fall off the edge..."

Everyone was silent. "That's why she has a wired name: Tyson said after a while. "Tyson!" Hilary scowled as she hit him upside the head. "Why is everyone doing that so me!" "'Cause you're an idiot.." Kai said dully.Before Tyson could yell a come-back, Tala stood up. "I'm ganna head in...you guys know where your rooms are," said the red headed teen. Everyone said good-night and Tala want up stairs to his room.

Tala closed the door softly behind him and turned on the light. Myto moaned and burried her face in the pillow. "Oh sorry.." he said turning off the lights and switching on a small lamp. He changed quickly and slid into the bed next to her. He turned off the lamp and settled in under the warm blankets. He turned his back to her and closed his eyes. "Night.." he whispered. He then felt her hand on his arm, She pulled on it lightly and he turned over to look at her. She smiled and cuddled up to his chest. Tala's cheeks were tinted pink as she did so. He breathed in her sent, she smelled like ginger. He closed his eyes again and slipped into a peacful sleep.

**...:Morning Next Day:...**

Tala rolled over on his side expecting to feel a warm body but instead fel cool empty sheets. he sat up quickly and looked around, he got out of bed, grabbed his pants and started down stairs. By the time he got down there he got his pants on. He heard laughing in the kitchen and he walked in to be greeted by the smeel of bacon. He saw Rei at the stove flipping bacon; Hilary and Myto were throwing flour at each other.

Tala smiles slightly and walked over to Myto and Hilary, he wrapped snaked his arms around her waist, she tensed slightly and looked up at him, she smiled. "Well g-" Now it was her turn to me taken by surprise by a kiss.

But she responded faster and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were inturupted by a whining voice. "If I don't get some food I'm ganna starve!" Tyson whined, walking into the kitchen. Tyson stopped when he saw Tala and Myto, Tala was glaring at Tyson and Myto was giggling. Tala still had his arms around Myto's waist and Myto was leaning against his bare chest. "Whpa, sorry..." Tyson said sitting at the counter. "Tyson you baka..." Tala growled letting go of Myto who pranced back to Hilary and continued throwing flour at eachother.

Tala sighed and sat on the counter next to the stove. "Did you have fun last nigt?" Rei asked putting some pancake batter in the pan. "What are you talking about Rei?" Tala said watching Hilary and Myto giggling. "I heard you 2 last night..." Rei said nudging Tala. "What? No! We didn't do anything! You probably hear someone ealse 'cause i heard somthing too!" Tala said looking at the neko-jin. "oh..." Was all the raven haired boy said turning off the stove. "Well breakfast is ready..."

Tala jumped down from the counter and walked over to Myto and Hilary. "You 2 better go wash up, breakfast is ready. And while you're up there tell Kai to come down," Tala said kissing Myto on the cheek and walking over to the table.

"I'll race yah!" Hilary said running out of the room. "Hey!" Myto raced after her. She quickly caught up to Hilary and soon passed her. Myto looked back, not paying attention to where she was going, she ren into someone.

* * *

Yeah...i know...this one's kinda boring...

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!

please R&R!


	5. Partay!

**Warning!** This chapter contains material for people 14+

Okay everyone this is one of those chapters that twist the whole story so you have to pay real close attention!

Disclaimer: I **do not **own Beyblade

**

* * *

**

**Ch.5 _Party!_**

Myto heard Hilary run by laughing. She opened her eyes to meet crimson pools. Her eyes widened. Kai extended his hand to help her up. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

She backed up some and she felt her head tap the wall. He rose and eyebrow at her. "You all right?" he asked again. She shook her head. "Stay away from me…Stay away!" she yelled backing up into the wall. "What's wrong with you?" Kai said grabbing her wrist. "No! Leave me alone!" Myto screamed and she head butted him in the nose. Kai fell back holding his broken nose as Myto ran down the hallway to the wash room.

She closed the door quickly, she let out a sigh and she sat on the floor and leaned against the door.

…**: Down Stairs :…**

Kai came down stairs holding his bleeding nose with a pissed off look. Rei rushed over to him with a damp paper towel. Tala walked over to them. "The hell happened to you?" Tala asked bringing Kai a chair. "Myto's what happened!" Kai growled sitting in the chair. "She bumped into me in the hallway, I tried to help her up but she freaked and head-butted me right in the nose!"

Tala sighed and started up stairs. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Who is it?" Came a muffled voice. "Tala," The door slowly creaked open and Myto walked out, she only had a towel around her making Tala blush. Her hair was wet and curly; it was almost long enough to reach her bottom. Her cat eats were slightly lop-sided, one was strait up and the other was hanging off to the side.

She walked over to him and hugged him. He looked down at her that's when he noticed a large black and purple bruise on her back. He slid his hand down her smooth back slowly until he touched it softly.

She felt a sharp pain on her back as he touched the bruise. She looked up at him. "What happened?" he asked quietly. She kissed him lightly. "Can I tell you later?" she whispered. "Sure," he whispered in her ear, he kissed her neck gently. She let go of her towel and let it fall to the floor. He kissed her neck again and instead of feeling smooth skin against his lips he felt something rough. He pulled away some and saw a line of small scabs going across her neck. He traces it with his finger and she tensed.

Tala looked down at her with soft eyes and smiled warmly, Myto did smile back she just rested her forehead on his bare chest.

They were interrupted, again, by no other than Tyson, again. He just turned down the hallway to see Tala only in his pants and Myto naked. "Aw Man! Myto put some clothes on!" Tyson yelled as he covered his eyes. Tala growled as Myto bent down and picked up the towel and wrapped it around herself. "God, Tyson! If you ever do this again I swear I will make you sleep outside with NO food!" Tyson let out a small yelp and ran down the hallway.

"I'm ganna go get Hilary," Tala said starting down the hall. "What for?" Myto asked leaning against the wall. "To get you some clothes," Tala said turning down another hallway leaving Myto alone. She looked out the window next to her suddenly getting the feeling that someone or something had been watching her. She stared into the dense trees for a few moments before shrugging off the feeling and walking back to her room.

* * *

A dark figure stepped out behind a large oak tree and looked up at a window a girl with long curly brown hair had just been staring out of. The figure smirked and disappeared in the shadows of the trees.

* * *

Hilary knocked on the door to Tala and Myto's room with a bundle of clothes in her arms. Myto opened the door still in her towel but her hair was dry and her brown curls were back to her mid-back. She smiles and let the ruby-eyed girl in.

Hilary put the clothes on the bed and then she looked at Myto. "I think you should wear something sexy…nothing sluty just really HOT…besides we're going clubbing tonight," Hilary said spreading out the clothes on the bed. She picked out an outfit and threw it to Myto who caught it and just stood there. "Well go put 'em on!" Hilary said picking an outfit out for herself.

(I know it's supposed to be morning but I now changed it to night…why? BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHOR! . )

* * *

Myto stared down at the ground shyly. Her ears twitched every now-and-then at the sound of the leather and her tail swayed back and forth behind her. "You look so hot!" Hilary said smiling at her work. "Uh…you look…hot also," Myto said hesitantly. "Some here I have to do your make-up…and I think you should have your hair back in a pony tail since its ganna get hot!" Hilary said grabbing her purse and rummaging through it.

All the guys (Kai, Tala, Rei, Max, Spencer, Ian, Bryan, and Tyson) were sitting in the living room watching football. "Man…how long does it take for them to get ready?" Tyson said sighing. "They at least got to be halfway done," Tala said leaning against the wall.

Then Hilary walked in. She wore red leather mid-drift with a line of white purls going down between her chest, red leather pants and red high heels. She had painted her finger and toe nails red to match her outfit. She was also wearing red chili pepper earrings.

Tyson stood up immediately and walked over to her. "Wow…. You look…wow," Tyson said, lost of words. "Well if you think I look hot wait until you see Myto. Come on…It's all right," Hilary coaxed to the Neko.

Myto hesitantly walked into the room. She was wearing a black leather tube-top with green emeralds hanging about 2 inches down by strings of beads, black leather shorts with chains running across the sides and almost knee-high black leather boots. Hilary had painted Myto's nails black to match her outfit also. Myto has dark red lipstick on making her look like she's 20. Tala walked over to her his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. "Are you sure this is still Myto?" Tala asked walking around her slowly. Myto blushed and twisted a brown lock of her hair around her finger.

Tala encircled his arms around her waist, Myto leaned against him and her tail wrapped around his torso. "So…is everyone ready?" Hilary asked looking around at the lot of them. Everyone nodded. "Okay, then let's go!" Hilary said walking out the door, followed by everyone else.

Myto grabbed Tala's hand when she got the feeling tat she was being watched again. Tala looked down at her and placed an arm around her shoulder to comfort her some. She leaned against him some as they walked towards the two cars. Kai, Rei, Max, Spencer, and Ian crammed into the first car. Bryan, Tala, Myto, Hilary, and Tyson crammed into the second car. Bryan and Kai drove!

Myto looked out the window curiously as they passed by a farm. "What are those black and white things?" she asked Tala. "Those are cows," Tala said as he smiled at her curiosity.

When they got to the club Myto was read to get out of the car. Right when Bryan stopped she jumped out of the car and stretched her legs. Everyone came to the front entrance. "Okay, if we get split up we all meet up out here in 2 hours, got it?" Kai said at everyone nodded. "Who are going to be the D.D?" Hilary asked. "Me and Bryan," Kai said. Bryan grumbled at this.

Myto was holding onto Tala's arm as they all walked into the club. The lights were blue, green, and yellow but the main one was red. There were cages with girls dancing inside them and on poles on the bar. The music was so loud that it vibrated the whole building and everyone in it. Tala was leading Myto to the said floor as everyone else scattered. Myto looked up at Tala who was smiling happily down at her.

"Do you know how to dance?" he yelled above the roar of the music. Myto shook her head. "Then I'll teach you," Tala said smirking. He grabbed Myto by the waist and started swinging them from side to side. "Like this," he said as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as they started to grind.

**Bryan**

Bryan sat at the bar watching everyone dance. Ten a girl with wavy blonde hair in a tight black leather dress walked over to him. "Well, hello handsome," she said as she sat next to him. Bryan looked around to see whom she was talking to, he felt a hand on his cheek and he looked back at her. "I'm talking to you silly," she said smiling. Bryan's cheeks turned a shade of pink. "My names Veronica but you can call me V for short. What's your name," "B-Bryan," he stuttered. She winked a gray eye at him. "Wanna dance?" He just nodded.

**Kai & Rei**

Rei was in front of Kai as they danced. Kai's hands were on Rei's hips, and Rei's hands were on his knees as he rolled his ass into Kai.

**Hilary & Tyson**

Unable to even type what they are doing.

**Max**

Max was taking a show of liquor. He looked around and spotted a girl with black hair and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a cut off tank top and ripped blue jeans. Max smiled and walked over to her. "Hey…name's Max," he said leaning against the bar. She looked at him and smiled. "I'm Loren, nice to meet you Max," "Loren's a pretty name," Max said grinning at her. "Wanna dance Loren?" She looked at him. "Well how do I know you're not cheating on someone with me? Or you just want to get with me tonight then leave me in the morning?" "Then if I do something wrong you can slap the shit out of me…Okay?" Loren smiled as she thought about it. "All right Max, I'm all yours."

**Tala & Myto**

Myto and Tala had moved over to the bar to get a drink. Tala ordered two shots and looked at Myto. "Have you ever had a shot before?" he asked. "No," she said as she sat down on a barstool. "Then you've been missing out," he said smiling slyly. Their drinks came up. "Watch," Tala said taking the glass to his lips and shot his head back and slammed the glass down on the table. "Whoa!" he said shaking his head. She looked at her bronze drink and sniffed it; she made a disgusted face and pushed it towards Tala. He shrugged and drank it quickly. "I'm ganna go to the bathroom, real quick," Myto said standing up. Tala just nodded and ordered another shot.

Myto started to squeeze her way through the mob of people on the dance floor. When she could see the 'Restroom' sign above everyone's heads she felt someone grab her tail and pull. She turned around to see a muscular looking bald man. "Hey kitten…wanna dance?" he moved closer to her making her back into a wall. "Is the little kitten scared?" he said coming only inches away from her. He smelled strongly of alcohol and she wrinkled her nose at the horrid stench. "I just wanna dance…or more," he added the last 2 words with a smirk tugging at his lips. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand and slid his free one down her slender body. She tensed when he started to rub himself against her.

Her eyes widened when she felt his need harden against her leg. She started kicking him and her knee connected with his crotch. He let go of her and dropped to his knees. She hesitated and then turned to run but she didn't go far for a hand had grabbed her ankle causing her to fall painfully to the ground.

The bald man hovered over her as he grabbed her top and ripped it; she screamed and bit down hard on his arm. Her sharp fangs pierced his flesh, drawing blood. She pulled away as soon as the metallic taste of the red liquid met her tongue.

She got up quickly and ran for the front entrance. She ran out into the night, the cool air stung her sweating body. She was panting hard as she sat down next to the cars. She wrapped her arms around her bare chest and sighed. She waited for what seemed to be an hour and she stood up. "Okay…that's it, I'm walking home," She said as she walked to the curb of the road. She looked down the street. The road was empty. She started walking her 5-mile journey down the dimly lit street.

…**: About 1 ½ Miles :…**

Myto was passing the pasture with the cows in it. She stopped and watched as the cows grazed. She walked slowly over to the fence, one of the cows was facing her and it lifted up its large head and looked at her. She held out her slender hand and the cow tapped its snout. She smiled and bowed her head; she turned and continued her, what seemed to be, endless journey.

…**: 4 ½ Miles:…**

Myto felt relief wash over her tired body when she saw the house in the distance. She started to quicken her pace. Her arms were still firmly wrapped around her chest, half to keep warm and half to cover herself.

When she was not even 7 meters away from the house she felt like she was being watched. She stopped and looked around; the moonlight was her only source of light now so she couldn't see much. She was trembling, from the cold and from fear, but mostly from the cold. She turned around to meet cold icy azure eyes. She backed away from the man with the eyes that haunted her dreams.

The man smirked at the fear in her amber eyes. He advanced on her and grabbed her wrists, bending her arms behind her back. He licked his lips at the sight of her bare chest. Before she could utter a word he took her lips in his. She gasped and tried to get him away. She wriggled one hand free from his grip and punched him, hard, in his throat. He made a choking sound and he pushed her to the ground. He messaged his neck as he gasped for air.

Myto crawled away from him and stood up, she fumbled with the key, and she just opened the door when her upper arm was grabbed forcefully. She turned around to see deadly azure eyes.

"No! Takashi leave me alone!" Myto cried as he slammed her against the side of the house. Tears rolled down her paled cheeks. Takashi noticed and smirked. Terror filled her mind as he started to fumble with her shorts. "No, not again…I can't let it happen again…. NO!" Myto's amber eyes suddenly flooded blood red.

Her nails grew slightly longer and sharper, into claws. Her already sharp fangs practically became daggers in her mouth. She glared intensely into Takashi's now fearful azure eyes. A growl erupted from her throat as she grasped Takashi's arm and attacked it with her 4-inch long fangs. He yelled in pain and fell back. Myto started thrashing her head like a wolf trying to get a slab of meat off a dead carcass. Takashi desperately tried to get her off of him but her fangs were in too deep.

Myto continued to thrash her head about even when his shoulder started to become loose, and with one last jerk of her head his shoulder was ripped from his body with a displeasing sound. Myto fell back with the chunk of his shoulder still in her mouth.

Takashi just laid there with blood gushing from his arm; his face was beginning to pale as the blood left his body. Myto stood up and discarded the chunk of flesh. She stared down at him, her eyes as red as the crimson liquid pooling around Takashi's dieing body. "You killed me, so now I kill you…now we're even," Myto said in a demonic voice.

Takashi looked up at her and smirked. "Never look into the eyes of the one you kill…they will haunt you forever," Myto glared down at him. "Akshi nooketa jyashi notusoe snekome wanikoo menti snakwque fortrushio nimashibe bakonishma(1)," Was the last thing Takashi heard before his icy azure eyes dulled.

Then Myto's eyes changed back to their normal amber color, her fangs became smaller and her nails came back in. She fell to her knees grasping her head for it was pounding.

Her vision was blurred when she stood back up. She staggered to the door and slammed it shut behind her making her cringe slightly. She stumbled up the stairs and into her and Tala's room. She didn't bother to change she just took off her shorts and climbed into bed. And right when her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

…**: About 15 minutes Later:…**

Kai was dragging Rei and Spencer to the house when he noticed the body. He sighed and shook his head, he walked around it and went inside the house. Bryan followed him, he was carrying Ian with Veronica at his side. "Aw man… not again," he said walking into the house. Max followed Bryan with his arm around Loren. "Man…this sucks," Tyson and Hilary came after them. "I am NOT cleaning this up!" Hilary said folding her arms across her chest. Tala came last, he didn't notice the dead carcass for he was too busy Frenching someone.

* * *

Dum Dum Dum! What's ganna happen next? Is Myto ganna find out? Is Tala ganna be in deep shit? Am I going to eat cheese with my friend Mister Yum-Yums while skipping around in a frilly pink dress? Read and find out in the next chapter!

Oh…and sorry for taking so long!

1. May you burn in the fiery pits of hell and your soul be damned for all eternity.

Whoa…that is REALLY deep man…..god I hope no one actually says that to my face….that's really gatta hurt…ouch…I can feel the pain right now….and I'm talking to myself…..I HAVE EVIL ROBOT BUNNIES ON MY SIDE SO SHUT UP! –twitches-


	6. Hangovers and Heartaches

**Ch.6 _Hangovers and Heartaches_**

Myto sat up quickly, in a cold sweat; she had been having a nightmare. She squinted in the bright sunlight. She slowly got out of bed and slipped one of Tala's black shirts on. She sleepily downs stairs. When she walked into the living room she nearly screamed.

Max was lying cuddled up in the love seat with a black haired girl. Bryan was sitting in the chair, asleep, with a blonde haired girl in his lap. And Tala lay on the couch with a girl with short brown hair. But the worst part was that girl's and Tala's clothes were on the floor and only a light sheet covered them up.

Rei came down stairs to see this also. He looked at Myto who had silent tears rolling down her cheeks. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. She closed her eyes and hugged him, she started to cry into his shoulder. He just hugged her and waited for her to stop.

Kai came down a few moments later and walked over to Rei and Myto. Myto was still crying into Rei's shoulder. Rei looked up at Kai when he felt a strong, gentle, hand be placed on his shoulder. Kai walked over to Bryan and shook him awake, Bryan grumbled and opened his eyes, he smirked when he looked at Veronica.

Kai walked over to Max and did the same to him, Max only snuggled up closer to Loren.

Kai sighed and looked over at Tala. He shook his head and walked over to them. He took a deep breath and yelled. "WAKE UP!"

Tala jerked right up. He looked around the room then down at the girl cuddling against his chest. He noticed it wasn't Myto and he tensed. He looked up and over at her. Myto had a sorrowful and disgusted look on her face. She clenched her fists and turned around, she ran up stairs and everyone hears a door slam.

Tala swore in his native tongue as he pulled on his pants. He ran up stairs and knocked on the door. The door opened to a puffy eyed Myto. She glared up at him with pure anger.

"Myto…please…just let-" he was cut off by her hand making hard contact with his cheek. He just stood there, stunned, but the burning sensation in his cheek made him look at her. She raised her hand again and struck him 2 more timed across the cheek before slamming the door in his face and locking it.

Tala just stood there, his cheek burning like fire. He touched his cheek gently, making it sting, when he pulled his hand away there was a droplet of blood on the tip of his fingers. He sighed and slowly headed down stairs.

Everyone was silent. The dark brown haired girl had gone home already. When Tala stepped in the room everyone looked at him. He hung his head and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Rei got up from his seat in Kai's lap and want into the kitchen. He came back out with a wet cloth and a Band-Aid. He sat next to Tala and whipped away the blood from his cheek and he literally slapped the Band-Aid on, making Tala flinched.

Rei stood up and walked back over to Kai and sat down.

Tala's head then started pounding and he placed his head in his hands, wanting the throbbing pain to subsided. But it only got worse. Tears were starting to form at the corners of his eyes but he quickly blinked them away.

…**: Around 8 p.m. :…**

Myto lay on her bed staring blankly and the ceiling. There was a soft rap at her door. She walked over and pressed her ear against the cool wooden door.

"Who is it?" She said gruffly.

"Tala…" said a low yet soft voice.

"Go away," Myto said firmly.

"Please Myto, just let me explain?" He pleaded.

Her eyes were starting to water. "Why should I! You hurt me, Tala!" She yelled her voice cracking.

There was a pause.

"Please…Just open the door?" Tala said gently.

She hesitantly opened the door.

Tala stood there with his head low and his eyes were shadowed. Every inch of his body showed him how guilty he felt. She glared at him, her amber eyes still a bit puffy.

Tala finally raised his gaze to look at her. His icy blue eyes were shining with newborn tears. "Myto…I don't remember the last time I cried…I doubt I even have. This is what you do to me. And how you make me feel. Myto, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I know you're hurt and…I want to take it away."

Tala encircled his arms around her waist, earning him a glare and a light growl.

"I want to take away all the pain I've given you," She was about to protest but she was cut short from Tala kissing her deeply. And for a moment - only a moment- she kissed him back.

She pulled away and pushed him out the door and slammed it.

Tala sat down in the hallway and leaned against the wall. He sighed and put his face in his hands.

Myto walked over to the bed, laid down, and wept.

…**: About a month later :…**

Myto sat on the couch in the living room. She was reading a book; making her oblivious to the world around her. So she didn't hear someone walk over to her. It was when she noticed the color orange, that she looked up. Tala stared down at her. His expression was unreadable so she just looked at him.

He sat down on the floor in front of her, his icy eyes blank. Tala reached up and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his gentle touch, but still looked down at him, her eyes asking. '_What do you want?_' He slowly moved up to sit on the couch beside her. "What?" was all she said.

He just slowly moved closer to her but she stood up. He felt a sharp pain in his heart when she did.

"How long are you going to avoid me?" He said standing also.

She looked at him.

"Until you feel the pain that you gave me."

She turned on her heel and started walking away.

"And what makes you think that I don't feel pain? Especially since I haven't talked to you, let alone kiss you, since last month!" Tala yelled walking after her.

She stopped, turned, and glared at him.

"Is that _all_ you care about? Kissing? Making out? Having sex! Is that all you want from me? You try seeing someone that you really care about sleeping with someone else!" She paused. "Rei told me about the Abby," She continued. "And how you were beaten and tortured. That was just physical pain! You have _never_ really felt emotional pain!

"You may have shed tears for me but they are only artificial ones!" He stared at her his mouth slightly agape. "Myto, listen-" Tala started.

"No _you_ listen Tala! The day you actually feel real emotional pain is the day that I will _consider_ taking you back! And until then you're on your own," She was silent for a moment. "And so am I…" She turned, once again and started up the stairs; leaving Tala alone.

Rei walked in on that moment; he was drying his hands on a dishtowel. Tala looked at him then he fell to his knees. Rei walked over to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Tala covered his face with his hands as his shoulders started to tremble.

…**: About 3 weeks later :…**

Myto slept peacefully as the sun slowly rose. As a ray of golden sunlight hit her face, her amber orbs opened and she sat up. That's when she noticed a note on the pillow where she was just laying. She picked it up and it read:

Hey, didn't want to wake you. But I wanted to let you know that Tyson came up with this stupid idea that we should have karaoke night tonight. So…yeah. Well just wanted to let you know.

Tala

She sighed and got out of bed.

She went down the stairs as she was pulling her arm through her black turtleneck sweater. She walked into the living room to see Tala laying stretched out on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He was wearing a different wardrobe today.

He was wore a lose black tank top, but tight enough to show his Abs, and old, dirty, raggedy looking blue jeans, with a few holes here and there. He looked over at Myto as she came in. She wore tight blue jean pants that hugged her hips perfectly, with a beaded red rose on her right upper thigh. A slightly tight black turtleneck with a black and white striped scarf.

He sat up abruptly when he saw her. She only looked at him with a sad expression on her face. "Thank you for letting me know," She said quietly then leaving the room. Tala stood up and walked over to a window. He pressed his forehead against the freezing cold glass. He just stared out into the snow fallen ground and into the dark forest.

Rei walked in pulling on his dark brown over coat. "Hey Tala. Kai, Loren, Max, Myto and I are all going for a walk…want to come?" Tala turned to look at the Neko-Jin.

"Sure," He said picking up his black leather jacket and followed Rei outside.

When they got outside Loren, Max, and Myto were throwing snowballs at each other while Kai just stood off to the side and watched. Tala watched Myto as she pounced on Max and Loren jumped onto her, leaving Max squished on the bottom. Tala walked over to Kai as Rei ran over to play with the others.

"So are you and Myto talking yet?" Kai asked glancing at Tala then back at the others.

"No…not yet. I tried a few weeks ago but she blew up on me," Tala said rubbing the back of his head.

Kai just nodded.

"She said 'The day I feel emotional pain, she would consider taking me back'" He quoted.

Tala watched Myto pretend to be some sort of animal with a sad expression.

"Do you really like this girl _that_ much?" Kai asked.

Tala nodded.

"Why don't you sing her a song tonight? Since Tyson came up with that ridiculous karaoke shit," Kai said shoving his hands into his pokets of his coat.

'_That might actually work!_' Tala thought.

* * *

Sorry it took me forever! Don't be mad! I hate being hated….Anywho… READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Oh and I am NOT wearing a stupid pink dress with frilly shit and having tea with my Mister Yum-Yums!

GAAAAAAHHH!…Ok… I'm better…..BYE!


	7. Take Me Under

**Chapter 7**

**Take Me Under**

By the time they all got back and came inside, the living room had a small stage with lights and speakers. The couch and were gone and so was the TV (o.O Nooo!). Everyone just stood there and stared.

Tyson came downstairs carrying plugs and extension cords. "Hey guys!" he said dropping all the stuff on the floor next to the stage and walked over to them.

"What the hell did you do to our living room!" Tala yelled.

"Bryan, Spencer, and Ian said it was okay," Tyson mumbled.

Tala scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Everyone took off their coats, scarves, and boots and sat down on the floor. "So, when is it ganna start?" Myto asked Tyson as he plugged things in here and adjusted things there. "In a few minutes," Tyson said putting up the microphone.

…**: About an HOUR later :…**

"Okay everyone lets start the karaoke night!" Tyson yelled into the microphone. Everyone was in the living room/stage thing. "Who would like to go first?" Tyson said looking out at everyone.

"I will!" Tala said walking up on stage.

"What song?" Tyson whispered.

"Take Me Under," Tala muttered.

Tyson nodded and jumped off stage.

"Okay…So I'm going to sing 'Take Me Under'," Tala said not taking his eyes off Myto.

_Can you hear me? Does anyone around me feel the way that I feel now?_

'Cause from the window where I sometimes cry 

_I just want to see your face tonight_

_And I'm willing to loose everything I am…_

'_Cause I need you more than ever…_

_I need you around to find where I've been going wrong so far…_

Take me under your wings tonight 

_Make me be perfect in your eyes_

_Hold on 'cause it'll be all right_

_You're not alone…_

When you're near me… 

_I feel like I just found me_

_In the traces of the boy from yesterday_

_But in a world that is black and white_

_I will take the steps to change my life_

_And I won't be coming back to here again_

_And I need your loving hand to guide me_

_Through a maze of all things beside me_

_And that I know that I'm all right_

'_Cause I need you more than ever_

I need you around to find where I've been going wrong so far 

_Take me under your wings tonight_

_Make me so perfect in your eyes_

_Hold on 'cause it's all right_

_You're not alone…_

Please help me get from worse to better 

_And let me know that I'm all right_

_I still have one strike in this mach left_

_And I'm holding on with my last breath_

_And it's getting a little dark around to see here_

Take me under your wings tonight 

_Make me so perfect in your eyes_

_Hold on 'cause it'll be all right_

_You're not alone…_

_You're not alone…_

_And you'll be here to love me_

_You'll love me always_

_You'll love me for always_

_Always..._

Myto stared up at Tala as the song came to an end. For a while he stared back then he dropped his gaze to the ground and jumped off the stage. Tyson came back up. "That was awesome…now, who wants to go next?"

"I will!" Myto yelled climbing up on stage.

"What song?"

"Every Time We Touch,"

"Good one," he said jumping off the stage.

"I'm going to sing 'Every Time We Touch…hope you like it," She said into the mike.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me../_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams…_

_Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive!_

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling 

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last!_

_I need you by my side…_

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go!_

_I want you in my life…_

**Techno Music Playing**

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall!_

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling 

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last!_

_I need you by my side…_

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go!_

_I want you in my life…_

**More Techno Music Plays**

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last!_

_I need you by my side…_

When it was over Myto jumped down from the stage and walked over to Tala. He just stood there with a small path of newborn tears rolling down his cheeks. She suddenly hugged him, making him falter slightly but he hugged her back.

She looked up at him as tears started forming in her eyes. "No, don't cry…it's all right," he said kissing away her tears. She slowly moved her arms around his neck.

"I forgive you," she whispered before kissing him.

He grasped the back of her neck trying to deepen the kiss as much as possible. And this time she didn't hesitate when he asked for entrance. The kiss would have lasted much longer if something called 'Oxygen' didn't get in the way. They were panting but they were very content even being in each other's arms.

"Can we go up stairs?" Tala asked when their breathing had returned to normal.

She nodded and placed her hand in his.

They climbed the stairs and shut the door to their room softly, leaving the roaring music behind. They lay down on the soft bed, gradually taking their clothes off. Soon Myto was in her underwear and bra and Tala was just in his boxers.

Myto looked up at Tala; he looked down at her with sorrow filled eyes.

"Myto… I am so sorry… I didn't know what I was doing…I was so stupid," Tala said nuzzling his nose in the nape of her neck and breathed in her sweet ginger sent. Myto just hugged him tightly. But then she felt her neck, where Tala's face was, starting to get wet. His shoulders trembled and when he talked his voice was cracked.

"I never wanted to hurt you…I feel so bad about it," he said lifting his head up to look at her.

"Please…not tonight…I just want to be with you," Myto whispered cuddling close to his warm body. He lay on his side so he could wrap his arms around her waist. She pressed her back against his chest and let out a content sigh. Tala closed his eyes and so did Myto.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Night," She muttered before slipping into darkness.

…**: Morning :…**

Tala hugged a soft pillow as he slept. He noticed it didn't smell like ginger and he immediately opened his eyes.

"Must have been a dream," Tala said to himself as he sat up. But to his surprise, Myto was sitting on the floor wearing a black sweatshirt and trying to pull on some gray sweat pants. She looked at him when he sat up, she smiled, pulled on the pants and jumped on the bed; she kissed his nose lightly.

"Well good morning sleepy head," she said giggling some. Before Tala could say anything the doorbell rang. Myto quickly got out of bed and ran down stairs. She slipped and fell but quickly got back up. "I got it! I got it! I got it!" she yelled opening the door.

Her smile left when cool metal was pressed against her forehead.

OMFG! Who do you think it is!

R&R! Thankies!


	8. Sorry!

Hey everyone…sorry but I won't be able to update either of my stories until probably next Wednesday. ('An Exotic Little Kitten' & 'Life at Konoha High')

I and really sorry…I'm going somewhere this weekend and I also have school to deal with. Please don't be mad at me! –bows-

Thank you all!


	9. NEW THINGYMAJIG!

Hey everyone,

This is Kitten!Yeeahh you are all probably wondering..."WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR PROMISE OF UP-DATES!?!??"

Yah see, I forgot about up-dating this story. Trust me people, I am very good at forget. In fact it is what I am remembered for...I think.

Anywho.

I have good neeewwwsss!!!!

I am officially revising the story 'An Exotic Little Kitten'

Now...aren't you all really happy? And you don't want to kill me anymore...right?

Besides, my revised version of this story will be so much more awsomer!!

It's got a whole lot better grammer and spelling!

And alot of other prettyful stuffies that yous guys might like!

Anywho.

Go to my page and look for my revised version of 'An Exotic Little Kitten'

Kay?

Kay.

BYE EVERYONE!! And thanks for reading my fanfiction!

Now go read the better version!


End file.
